Encontrando el amor
by Andytrips
Summary: Natsu Dragneel es un joven escritor que ya no cree en el amor. ¿Será alguien capaz de devolverle la fe en este sentimiento? Pero ¿qué sucede si la persona adecuada resulta ser la prometida de su hermano? NatsuxLucyxGray y un poco de GaLe
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mina! Es una adaptacón de Beth von Wolfstadt triángulo amoroso conformadó por Natsu, Lucy y Gray xD

Espero que les agrade este fanfic y que me dejen sus comentarios para saber con quién se quedara Lucy :3 Ahora los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 1.- Huyendo del pasado**

Era una hermosa noche iluminada por las estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban en los ojos del joven Gray Dragneel, quien miraba al cielo desde uno de los balcones de la mansión de su familia.

Su expresión mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos, como nostalgia y nerviosismo. Su mente divagaba en algunos pensamientos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una suave y melodiosa voz, que logro sacarlo de sus meditaciones.

**-¿Qué sucede, Gray?- **cuestionó la bella chica de cabellera rubia y profundos ojos chocolate que se acercaba a él.

**-No es nada Lucy, solo estaba pensando.-**

**-Si es así, entonces entremos. La cena ya está servida.-**

Sin más, la muchacha tomó una de las manos de Gray para llevarlo a la mesa. Instantes después, ambos se encontraban en el gran comedor, donde los esperaban otras tres personas.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, para luego comenzar a degustar sus alimentos.

Hubo un breve período de silencio, que fue rotó cuando Igneel se decidió a hablar.

**-De acuerdo hijo, ¿para qué nos has reunido esta noche?-**

**-Creo que todos estamos ansiosos por escuchar lo que quieres decirnos.- **interrumpió Layla, la madre de Lucy.

El peli-negro se levanto decididamente de su asiento, aunque lo cierto era que se sentía demasiado excitado por lo que ese momento representaba en su vida.

**-Bien, creo que primero les gustará escuchar una buena noticia. Uno de mis profesores, el doctor Loke, acaba de recomendarme a uno de los mejores hospitales del país para entrar a trabajar, y afortunadamente me han aceptado gracias a mis sobresalientes notas.-**

**-¡Eso es maravilloso Gray!- **exclamó emocionado el padre del muchacho.

**-Felicitaciones.- **agregó con tono sereno Lisanna, la joven esposa de Dragneel.

**-Se los agradezco, pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirles.- **dijo el menor de los Dragneel mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y le ayudaba a abandonar su silla **-No creo haber podido elegir un mejor momento. Estoy a punto de terminar la carrera de medicina, me he colocado en uno de los mejores trabajos, y tengo una persona a la que amo más que a nadie, y con quien quisiera... compartir el resto de mi vida... si es que ella me lo permite.-**

Ante las últimas palabras, Gray colocó en uno de los dedos de la chica un anillo de compromiso, en tanto, ella lo miraba asombrada y emocionada.

**-Lucy, ¿te casarías conmigo?- **preguntó Gray.

La rubia asistió limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, confirmando su aceptación abrazando a su prometido, mientras recibían las cálidas felicitaciones de los demás presentes.

A pesar de la gran felicidad que lo embargaba, el joven no pudo evitar mostrar un poco melancolía en su rostro al recordar la ausencia de su hermano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era una fría mañana en Crocus. Hacía apenas unas horas que el sol había salido, pero todos esos detalles eran ignorados por un hombre peli-rosa, de cabello corto, quien mantenía toda su atención en unos papeles que sostenía entre sus manos. Si imperturbable mirada seguía fija en los escritos, buscando algo que pudiera corregir, pero después de unos minutos, abandono los documentos sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de café.

Después de servir un poco de la bebida en una taza, el joven tomó los papeles, caminando con ellos hasta el recibidor y depositándolos sobre una pequeña mesa, mientras él se dejaba caer con pesadez sobre el sofá.

Seguía bebiendo su café, sus ojos jade se concentraban en algún punto del lugar, haciendo notoria su distracción.

Un instante después, el joven tomó de la mesita del recibidor la correspondencia que había recogido esa misma mañana. Suspiró profundamente antes de dejar los sobres nuevamente en su lugar, para luego cubrirlos con los documentos que estaban a un lado.

De alguna manera, algo en esas cartas recibidas le causaban incomodidad y molestia, por lo que comenzó a masajear sus sienes, hasta que el sonido del timbre lo alertó, y rápidamente acudió a abrir la puerta.

**-Puntual... como siempre.- **dijo el peli-rosa.

**-Sabes que es mi costumbre.- **agregó Gajeel con una sonrisa mordaz.

En seguida, Natsu invitó a pasar al recién llegado, quien se despojó de su largo abrigo negro y lo colgó sobre un perchero.

**-Me da gusto saber que has terminado el trabajo antes de tiempo. La editorial está más que complacida contigo.-**

**-Escribir es mi único pasatiempo, por eso le dedico tanto tiempo.-**

**-Y lo haces bien, pero creo que podrías mantenerte ocupado en otras cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos al bar esta noche? Las chicas me han estado preguntando mucho por ti. Te servirá para pasar un buen rato.-**

**-Estoy cansado. Me quede despierto toda la noche para poder entregarte la historia hoy, así que me quedare el resto del día a dormir.-**

**-Sabes que no es necesario que te presiones tanto. Te doy tres meses para que me entregues una historia, y tu solo utilizas la mitad del tiempo. De vez en cuando necesitas descansar.-**

**-Mientras te entregue un buen trabajo tú no debes preocuparte por nada más. Yo sabré como manejar mi vida.-**

**-Claro, lo que digas- **Redfox encogiéndose de hombros **-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que has preparado esta vez?-**

**-Míralo tú mismo.- **expresó Natsu señalándole a su jefe los cientos de hojas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

El muchacho de cabello negro tomó los papeles y comenzó a hojearlos. Minutos después, hizo una mueca de aprobación.

**-Esto promete ser una de tus acostumbradas tragedias románticas que nunca suelen tener un final feliz.**

**-Exacto. Sabes que siempre trato de darles a mis lectores una visión realista de la situación, ya que en este mundo, no existen los finales felices, ni los amores eternos.-**

**-Tú lo has dicho. Es por eso que ni tú ni yo llegaremos a casarnos. Es mucho mejor disfrutar de casa momento, y no comprometerse con nadie. No cabe duda que con esta historia seguirás teniendo la preferencia de millones de chicas.-**

**-Eso espero. Ahora Gajeel, si me disculpas, iré a la cocina por un poco más de café.-**

Mientras esperaba a Natsu, el otro joven se acomodó en uno de los asientos. Luego su vista se encontró con la correspondencia de su amigo, y al mirar el lugar de procedencia de una de las cartas, Redfox comprendió el porqué del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Luego el peli-rosa regreso al recibidor sentándose frente a su acompañante.

**-Veo que has estado recibiendo más de esas cartas ¿Por qué no las contestas de una vez?- **dijo Gajeel con aparente indiferencia, provocando que Natsu lo mirara con rencor.

**-¡Eso no te incumbe!.- **agregó alterado el joven escritor.

**-¡Tú hermano no merece lo que estás haciendo! ¿No te das cuenta de que una estupidez te está haciendo perderte sus mejores momentos? Estoy seguro de que lo único que él desea es que estés con él.-**

**-¡Sabes mejor que nadie cuál es la razón por la que no deseo volver a casa!-**

**-Ya sé, pero no por eso puedo decir que te entiendo. En los últimos cinco años solo has estado huyendo de tu familia, de la gente que te quiere. Gozas de un privilegio que yo no tengo. No lo desperdicies. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a la editorial. El trabajo me espera.-**

Sin más, Redfox salió del hogar del peli-rosa, quien permaneció ensimismado por las palabras del hombre de cabellera oscura.

El dolor de su pasado no le permitiría volver junto a su familia, a quienes tenia años sin ver, poco después de que su padre se casara de nuevo. Desde aquel entonces se había establecido en Crocus, donde se ganaba la vida como escritor, y tenía éxito. Trataba de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse y amargarse más.

Permaneció durante horas recostado en su sofá, hasta que su vista se desvió a la pequeña mesa.

Sin saber que lo obligo a ello, tomó entre sus manos una de las cartas dirigidas a él, proveniente de Magnolia, donde su padre y hermano residían. En un impulso, abrió el sobre, decidido a leer la misma, la cual decía lo siguiente.

¡Hola hermano!

¿Cómo gas estado? Espero que tengas tiempo de leer estas líneas, ya que se que eres un hombre bastante ocupado con tu trabajo, y por eso no has podido contestar, pero aun así sigo escribiéndote para que tengas noticias de nosotros.

En casa todos estamos bien. Yo estoy a punto de graduarme y recibirme médico, como lo prometí hace años, y estoy a punto de entrar a trabajar a un buen hospital.

También, debo anunciarte que me casare, y nada me daría más gusto que tenerte en casa para el día de mi boda.

Te extraño mucho, al igual que papá. Algunas veces, me dice que quisiera que le dijeras el porqué de este distanciamiento, y suele culparse por ello.

Ha intentado llamarte y escribirte para disculparse contigo, pero no tiene idea de cómo empezar.

Ojala pueda verte pronto.

Ahora, te dejo. No deseo quitarte más tu tiempo-

Cuídate mucho.

Te quiere: Tu hermano, Gray Dragneel.

Al término de la lectura, el peli-rosa sintió un extraño remordimiento. Su hermano menor nada tenía que ver con sus errores, y sin embargo los pagaba.

Pero, había una razón bastante poderosa que le impedía volver al lugar donde creció. Algo que de tan solo recordarlo le llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

Pero, después de meditarlo, recordó las palabras de Gajeel, y supo que era afortunado por tener aun un padre y un hermano que lo esperaban, al contrario de su amigo, quien quedo huérfano a temprana edad.

Leyó la carta varias veces, imaginando así la voz de Gary suplicándole volver, y fue entonces cuando logó disipar sus dudas.

Se levanto con decisión y rápidamente comenzó a hacer su maleta para tomar el primer vuelo que lo llevara de regreso a Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- ¿Amor a primera vista?

Suspiró con cansancio. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Había logrado conseguir un vuelo a Mangolia para las primeras horas de esa misma tarde, y ahora que ya se encontraba dentro del avión, a miles de kilómetros del suelo, supo que su decisión había sido muy precipitada. Ya no era

tiempo de arrepentirse. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarlos.

Resignado, Natsu inclinó su asiento para recostarse y tratar de dormir un poco antes

de llegar a su destino.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mientras tanto, en Crocus, una mujer de cabello azulado se encontraba sentada

detrás de su escritorio, organizando un montón de papeleo. Con su habitual expresión de seriedad, analizaba cada uno de esos documentos. Toda su atención parecía estar centrada en ellos, o al menos era lo que deseaba aparentar, tal vez para así tratar de ignorar esos ojos rojos que la miraban de

cerca, provocándole incomodidad.

Gajeel permanecía sentado frente a la chica, con su cabeza recargada en ambos brazos, y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Comenzaba a llenarlo de satisfacción el saber las reacciones que provocaba en su joven asistente con ese simple acto.

La peli-azul se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, dirigiéndose al archivero para guardar los papeles, aunque en realidad lo hacía para liberarse del acecho de su jefe, quien solo con hacer eso lograba que su corazón se acelerara. Realmente lo amaba. Lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero ella sabía que su amor no sería correspondido. Gajeel Redfox era el tipo de hombre que no

se enamoraba de nadie, y simplemente deseaba pasar un momento agradable con

cualquier mujer. Y era esa la razón que obligaba a Levy McGarden a esconder su

amor. No deseaba ser solo un objeto de placer, ni terminar con el corazón destrozado.

La muchacha siguió tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de

que Gajeel se había colocado a su lado.

-¿Y?- cuestionó el joven haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara

-¿Y qué?- respondió ella cuando se repuso de la sorpresa

-¿Hasta cuando piensas aceptar mi invitación?-

-Ya le di mi respuesta hace unos días. Sigue siendo la misma.-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en rechazarme? Solo quiero cenar contigo. Es todo.-

-Señor, no soy ninguna ingenua. Sé que una ocasión como esa representa una buena oportunidad para tenerme en su cama, y eso es algo que no voy a aceptar.-

Redfox sonrió con arrogancia, mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y la peli-azul.

-Creo que debo culpar a la reputación que me precede. Pero puedo jurarte que si aceptas salir conmigo no te tocaré... al menos si tú no lo deseas.-

Levy se mostró indignada ante las palabras de su jefe. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de abofetearlo, y optó por retirarse, pero el muchacho se lo impidió al interponerse en su camino. Ella suspiró, rogando para sus adentros por un poco más de paciencia para

enfrentar a ese hombre, quien a pesar de su altanería, era el dueño absoluto de sus sentimientos.

-Señor, ¿Por qué insiste? Usted puede conseguir a cuanta mujer desee. No hay razón para que pierda su tiempo conmigo.-

-No lo entiendes. Tú eres quien me interesa, y mucho. Eres muy hermosa-

La joven bajo su mirada. Después de todo no estaba equivocada. El solo deseaba poseer su cuerpo. Jamás pensaría en mantener una relación estable, y mucho menos en un matrimonio. Levy solo buscaba entregarle su amor, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si eso era lo último

que él quería de ella?

-Señor, lo lamento... pero... yo no soy del tipo de mujeres con las que usted acostumbra salir. Esa será mi última palabra.-

Ante esa respuesta, Redfox se apartó del paso de la chica, permitiendo que se marchara. El muchacho la siguió con la mirada, maravillándose con la bella silueta femenina.

Luego, cuando la peli-azul estuvo fuera de su vista, el joven de cabello negro sonrió maliciosamente.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano caerás en mis brazos. Vas a ser mía... Levy McGarden.-

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando llegó a la mansión. Natsu bajo de un taxi, y enseguida buscó la ayuda de los empleados de la familia, quienes se sorprendieron por la llegada del hijo mayor de los Dragneel, después de más de cinco años de ausencia.

La servidumbre auxilió al muchacho con su equipaje, y mientras ellos se apresuraban a llevar las maletas al interior, el peli-rosa decidió dar un breve paseo por los jardines.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero eso no impedía que Natsu rememorara su maravillosa infancia en su hogar, junto a su madre y hermano. Su mente comenzó

a divagar en los recuerdos, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Hermano!-

El aludido volteo, encontrándose así con la mirada emocionada de Gray. El menor lucia agitado, y era por el hecho de que se apresuro a llegar hasta ahí, al ser informado de la llegada de Natsu.

El más joven continúo caminando, hasta situarse a pocos pasos del recién llegado. Después, lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Hermano, ¡has vuelto!-

-Me da gusto verte, Gray.-

-A mi también. Pero dime, ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? Me hubiera gustado ir por ti al aeropuerto.-

-No había planeado hacer este viaje, hasta esta mañana.-

-Como sea, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.-

-¿Esta... papá en casa?-

-No. El y Lisanna fueron a dar un paseo, pero seguramente no tardaran en llegar. Será mejor que le avisemos que estas aquí. Le va a dar mucho gusto. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Quiero presentarte a alguien.-

Sin más, ambos jóvenes se introdujeron a la mansión. Gray ponía al corriente al mayor sobre algunos sucesos recientes. Este último permanecía distraído, distante, llenándose de los malos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar. Sin darse cuenta, el semblante de Natsu comenzó a endurecerse, reflejando seriedad.

Minutos después, llegaron hasta el recibidor.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, pudieron observar una delicada figura que se levantaba de uno de los sofás. Solo podía observarse su larga y brillante cabellera rubia, hasta que la chica se giró hacia ellos. En ese momento, las miradas de Lucy y Natsu se encontraron.

Sin explicación alguna, ella se sintió hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos color jade. Siguió explorando al hombre que tenía enfrente. Su cabello era un poco largo y rosado, y estaba un poco despeinado. Si bien no era muy alto, su estatura era aceptable. Las facciones de su rostro eran bastante finas, pero esa expresión de seriedad las hacía pasar desapercibidas. Vestía formalmente, y eso lo hacía ver aun más interesante. Por su parte, el mayor de los hermanos también examinaba a la joven. Pocas mujeres habían logrado llamar su atención de esa manera, y era algo que no

lograba explicarse. ¿Podría tratarse de amor a primera vista? Se negó a creerlo. Era una completa estupidez. No podía haberse enamorado de una persona a la que acababa de conocer. Además de que hacía años que se había prohibido a el mismo sentir. No permitiría que sus sentimientos afloraran de

nuevo. Prometió que nunca más iba a enamorarse. Al sentir una de las manos de Gray posarse en su cintura, la rubia salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Hermano, ella es mi prometida, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, el es mi hermano, Natsu Dragneel.-

-Es un placer.- dijo Natsu mientras estrechaba la mano de su cuñada

-El placer es mío-

-Bien- interrumpió Gray -Iré a avisarle a papá de tu llegada. Por favor, esperen aquí.-

El menor abandonó el lugar, dejando a Natsu y Lucy solos, en un ambiente lleno de tensión. La chica fue presa del nerviosismo. No tenía idea de que decir, pero debía pensar en algo rápido, ya que ese silencio era aun más incomodo.

-Entonces... eres escritor ¿verdad?- pronunció la muchacha con dificultad.

-Así es.- contestó el sin inmutarse.

-Al me ha dado a leer algunas de tus obras. Realmente eres muy talentoso.-

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó el rubio, en tanto que una leve sonrisa cargada de arrogancia se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Sí, aunque también pienso que eres demasiado dramático en tus historias. Las

que he leído, siempre tienen un final trágico.-

-Simplemente soy realista. En la vida nada tiene un final feliz. Eso es una maldita farsa.-

-Pero, ¿y el amor? ¿Acaso también es una farsa?-

-El amor no existe. Es solo una estúpida y enferma dependencia hacia otra persona.-

-No estoy de acuerdo. El amor puro entre dos personas existe. No se trata solo de una dependencia.-

-Pero dime, ¿crees que Gray querrá estar contigo toda su vida? Si piensas así, entonces eres muy ingenua. Algún día él se cansara de ti, o tal vez tu lo hagas antes.-

Lucy contuvo su enojo. ¿Quién era el para hablarle así? Estaba demasiado furiosa, pero no tenia caso seguir esa discusión. Ambos permanecieron callados hasta la llegada de Gray, quien notó la fricción entre los jóvenes, pero aun así no hizo mención de ese detalle.

-Papá y Lisanna vienen en camino. Estarán aquí en unos minutos.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el enojo de Natsu se hizo aun más evidente. Después, los tres permanecieron en el recibidor. El peli-negro menor hablaba animadamente, sin darse cuenta de las miradas cargadas de rencor que de vez en cuando la chica y su hermano se dirigían, hasta que luego de un tiempo, dos

personas más irrumpieron en el lugar.

-¡Natsu!- exclamó Igneel mientras se acercaba a saludar a su primogénito

-¡Me da gusto que hayas vuelto!-

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo que para el más joven resultaba difícil corresponder.

Lisanna miraba con interés la escena. Sus ojos y los del muchacho se encontraron por breves instantes, hasta que el evadió la mirada de su madrastra.

-¡Solo mírate Natsu! Es increíble lo que cinco años pudieron hacer en ti. Ahora te ves como todo un hombre.- expresó la esposa del padre.

El peli-rosa trato de no mostrar la molestia que ese comentario le había provocado, por lo que tuvo que contenerse.

-Padre, he ordenado que sirvan la cena. Creo que va a ser una buena ocasión para darle la bienvenida a mi hermano.- dijo Gray

Los presentes pasaron a la mesa. A pesar de lo que el momento representaba, la situación no era de lo más alegre. Todos permanecían callados, esperando a que Natsu contara los pormenores de su vida en Crocus, pero el solo se limitaba a mover la comida de un lado a otro. Fue entonces cuando Igneel se decidió a hacerlo a hablar.

-¿Sabes hijo? Últimamente nuestro negocio ha prosperado mucho. Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que te integraras a la empresa familiar. Después de todo, algún día tú estarás al mando.-

-No estoy interesado en el negocio. Obtengo buen dinero por lo que hago en Crocus.-

-¿Piensas seguir malgastando tu tiempo escribiendo libros? ¡Por favor Natsu! Tienes un mejor futuro aquí.-

-Lo has sabido desde hace años, no pienso hacerme cargo de la empresa.-

-Deberías dejar a un lado tu actitud mediocre. Ser escritor no puede traerte algo mejor que nuestra empresa.-

-Padre ¡por favor!- intervino Gray -No deberías menospreciar así el trabajo

de mi hermano. Es uno de los escritores más cotizados de Crocus. Su fama es incuestionable.-

-Tu hijo tiene razón, querido.- agregó Lisanna -Siempre supe que Natsu tenía futuro en la industria de la literatura. Es muy talentoso.-

La charla molestó de sobremanera al mayor de los muchachos, quien se levantó

abruptamente de su asiento y se dispuso a retirarse, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

-¡Sépanlo de una vez! ¡No he venido a quedarme! ¡Mi vida está en Crocus, les guste o no!-

Gray suspiró y llevó una de sus manos a la frente como gesto recriminatorio a su padre. El joven se disculpó y abandono el comedor junto con su prometida.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Natsu cerró con furia la puerta de su antigua recamara. Sabía que había sido un error regresar, pero también era un error que debía enfrentar. Su hermano menor estaba feliz de tenerlo en casa, y de alguna forma esa sería una recompensa mientras permaneciera en ese lugar.

Había decidido que después de la boda de Gray, nunca más volvería a poner un pie

en Magnolia, ni mucho menos en la mansión Dragneel. Aun con algo de enojo, el peli-rosa se recostó sobre su cama, esperando poder dormir y olvidarse de sus problemas por un tiempo.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

El menor de los Dragneel se encontraba en la biblioteca, acompañado de su novia, quien fingía leer un libro. Pero Gray la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su mirada estaba perdida en algún otro punto, y algo parecía molestarle.

Sin previo aviso, el muchacho se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que ella sonriera levemente.

-Discúlpalo- dijo el muchacho

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-Quiero que lo perdones-

-¿A quién?-

-A mi hermano. Sé que cuando los deje solos te hizo enfadar.-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Nadie lo hizo. Yo solo pude darme cuenta.-

-Solo fue una tontería.-

-Lo que haya sido, estoy seguro de que no fue su intención. El es muy amable, pero creo que soy el único que puede darse cuenta de eso.-

-La verdad, es que lo que vi hoy no concuerda con lo que me has contado de él.-

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que mi hermano no está actuando como lo hace normalmente. Tengo la sensación de que está sufriendo mucho.-

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-

-Cuando mamá murió, mi hermano solo se dedicó a cuidar de mí. Nos hicimos muy unidos, nos contábamos todo, pero la comunicación se volvió mínima cuando ambos entramos a la adolescencia. Natsu seguía siendo un buen hermano, pero ya no me platicaba mucho sobre él. Era como si estuviera escondiendo algo, pero no me importaba, porque fuese lo que fuese, el se veía muy feliz. Pero... todo cambió cuando papá anunció que volvería a casarse. Creo que eso le ha afectado mucho. Seria mentira si dijera que yo acepte gustoso esa nueva unión, pero me di cuenta de que no teníamos derecho a ser egoístas con papá, y que debíamos permitir que rehiciera su vida. He logrado superarlo, pero deseo saber porque mi hermano no ha podido hacerlo.-

Después de escucharlo con atención, Lucy quedo conmovida por la nobleza de su

futuro esposo.

Tomo entre sus manos las mejillas del joven y las acarició con dulzura.

-Eres un buen hombre, Gray. No te preocupes, mañana arreglare las cosas con tu

hermano.-

-Te lo agradezco-

El rubio sonrió, para luego, besar tiernamente a la chica.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Poco después de media noche, Natsu se dirigía al despacho de Igneel, debido a que este solicito su presencia.

Al llegar, el joven llamó a la puerta, entrando al lugar después de recibir la autorización.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-

-Si Natsu, toma asiento- ordenó su progenitor señalando la silla frente a él.

Antes de continuar, el hombre sirvió un poco de brandy en una copa, en tanto que su hijo lo miraba atento.

-¿Podrías servirme uno igual?- pidió el muchacho, mientras su padre fruncía el ceño como respuesta, pero luego de unos segundos, extendió otra copa con el mismo contenido.

-No sabía que bebías-

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos cinco años, y el hecho de que bebo es una de ellas. Después de todo, ya soy mayor.-

-Tienes razón, me he perdido de muchas cosas, pero eso es porque tu decidiste irte lejos, y aun no entiendo porque.-

-Tenía que hacer mi propia vida, tal y como tú lo decidiste.-

-¿Acaso estas recriminándome mi matrimonio con Lisanna?-

-No te estoy reprochando nada. Simplemente dije que podía hacer mi vida sin pedir opiniones de los demás.-

-En realidad te molesta ¿no es verdad?-

-Ya te dije que no es así-

-¿Sabes Natsu? Cuando decidí casarme con ella, jamás imagine que te molestaría. De hecho, llegue a pensar que te daría gusto. Después de todo, ella era tu profesora de literatura en la universidad, y ambos solían llevarse bien. No entiendo las razones de tu cambio.-

Al recordar esos detalles del pasado, el rostro de Natsu mostró un poco de dolor, y lo que menos deseaba era verse vulnerable frente a su padre.

Se levantó de su asiento, dándole fin a la conversación.

-¡No me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida! ¡Ni tu vida ni la de Lisanna me importan! ¡Así que deja de pensar lo contrario! ¿Quieres?- fue lo único que el joven atinó a decir antes de salir del despacho.

Se encerró nuevamente en su habitación. Envolviéndose en los recuerdos que le herían. Después de algunas horas, el cansancio parecía haberlo vencido. Fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco. Después un sueño vino a su mente. Se veía a él mismo en ese sueño, a la edad de veinte años, cuando era aun un

estudiante. Estaba sentado en un escritorio, únicamente acompañado con la luz de una lámpara. El chico disfrutaba de una obra literaria que sostenía entre sus manos. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se percato de que una silueta femenina se aproximaba a él.

Una vez cerca, la mujer sorprendió al peli-rosa al pasar sus brazos alrededor de su

cuello.

-¿Sigues estudiando?- cuestionó la misteriosa chica

-Solo un poco más. Este libro que me has recomendado es muy interesante.-

-Creo que puedo hacer algo más interesante que eso-

Sin más, la joven comenzó a besar el cuello de Natsu, mientras este suspiraba ante el placer que le provocaba ese acto. Decidió abandonar su lectura, para dedicarse a disfrutar de las caricias que le propiciaba su amante.

Continuaron con sus demostraciones de afecto en la habitación, donde hacia muchas noches que ambos consumaban su amor.

Al concluir con su acto, Natsu se aferró al cuerpo de su mujer, continuando con su

tarea de besarla. Estaban agotados, y en ese momento solo podían pensar en dormir el uno junto al otro. Antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos, el peli-rosa pronunció una frase, una frase que después de un tiempo juró jamás volver a decir.

-Te amo...-


End file.
